challengesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyromancy Only No-Hit
Dark Souls 3 Pyromancy Only No-Hit Run The Pyromancy Only No-Hit Run is a type of no-hit run that is similar a traditional no-hit run except it uses a pyromancy flame exclusively as its damage source. All pyromancy spells are allowed as well as the heavy attack and weapon art of the pyromancy flame. Fist attacks (unarmed) are allowed on these runs as well. Like traditional no-hit runs, there are several different categories of the Pyro No-hit based on how many bosses are defeated; Any%, All Bosses and All Bosses + DLCs. (For the Any% No-Hit Guide for Pyromancy Only, click here) Checklist For Pyromancy No-Hit Run: Here is a basic checklist of all the items recommended to complete the run based on CouchJockey's runs: Rings: Great Swamp Ring, Sage Ring, Witch's Ring, Fire Clutch Ring, Dark Clutch Ring, Lloyd's Sword Ring, Red Tearstone Ring, Carthus Bloodring and Covetous Silver Serpent Ring Items: Grass Crest Shield, Saint-Tree Bellvine, Pyromancy Flame +10, Shield of Want, Conjurator Set, Red Bug Pellet and Dragon Crest Shield Spells: Fireball Cornyx gives Great Combustion and Flash Sweat Great Swamp Tome gives Fire Orb Izalith Tome gives Great Chaos Fire Orb Grave Warden Tome gives Black Flame and Black Fire Orb (From Karla) Sacred Flame ***Items needed to get Sacred Flame from the lava:(Red Bug Pellet, Dragon Crest Shield, The Conjurator Set, 8 Healing Estus +4 and Flash Sweat) Boulder Heave (Acquired from the Soul of the Stray Demon. It is only needed if you are doing DLC2) Detailed Rules: Goal : Finishing the game without being hit once. Run Categories: All Bosses + DLC1 and DLC2: All bosses from the main game and all bosses from the Ashes of Ariandel DLC and The Ringed City DLC must be killed. (All Content) All Bosses + DLC1: All bosses from the main game and all bosses from the Ashes of Ariandel DLC must be killed. All Bosses : All bosses from the main game must be killed. Any% : The final boss has to be killed. (For the Any% No-Hit Guide for Pyromancy Only, click here) What is considered a hit? -If the character does a "Hit Animation" in reaction to either an ally or enemy's action, it is considered a Hit. -If an enemy (either a boss or a basic monster) hits the character and causes some damage, it is considered a Hit. -If an enemy (either a boss or a basic monster) hits the character without causing any damage, it is still considered a Hit. (Stagger Hits) -Being hit by a projectile (arrow, bolt, spell, knife, bomb, ...) is considered a hit. -If an attack with an AOE hits the character (for example, the explosion produced by Yhorm's stomp), it is considered a Hit. -If an enemy falls on the character, it is considered a Hit. -Blocking an attack with a shield is considered a Hit. -Environmental damage is not considered a Hit (for example : Lava from Smoldering Lake, Poison from Farron keep, etc..) However there are exceptions to this. Attacks from traps for example, are always considered a hit. (i.e Catacombs of Carthus dart traps) There is no consensus for all cases of environmental damage. The fires burning in Farron and Undead Settlement cause damage and a stagger but not all runners consider them to be hits. -Status Effects (Frostbite, Curse, Bleed, Poison, Toxic), if caused by an enemy, are considered a Hit when the gauge is fully filled. -Dying because of fall damage is considered a Hit. -Indirect damage that reduce the Health Bar, such as those caused by the Irythyll dungeon jailers, are considered a Hit. (The number of hits caused by the jailer "drain" attack can be very difficult to determine. Some runners count each "tick" of health lost, while others count the entire drain as one single hit) -Falling through the floor and any other similar glitches leading to death or a "Hit Animation" are considered a Hit. What is forbidden? -No glitches allowed (EXCEPT IF STATED IN THE SECTION "What is allowed") -Blocking with a shield or parrying with a shield is forbidden. If an attack is blocked with a shield, it is considered a Hit. -The use of weapons other than a pyromancy flame is forbidden. -The use of spells other than pyromancies is forbidden. -No Bow nor Crossbow allowed. -Quitting out the game through the in-game menu is forbidden, in doing so the run will be invalidated (especially if used in order to escape a bad situation). -Quitting out the game by directly closing the program is forbidden, in doing so the run will be invalidated (especially if used in order to escape a bad situation). -Summoning (either a NPC or a player) is forbidden. What is allowed? -Jumping on the tree in Firelink Shrine (skip) is allowed. -Bare hand parries are allowed. -Shields can be equipped in order to take advantage of their specials effects (for example, the Grass Crest Shield). -Fall damage is allowed except IF YOU DIE FROM IT. If you die from it, it is considered a hit. -The use of throwing knives or bombs is allowed. -Every armor is allowed. Every ring is allowed. -Bosses can be killed in the order of your own choice. -Using the Mimic Head to lower your health is allowed. -Interacting with NPCs is allowed, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DIE OR GET HIT WHILE DOING IT (example : dying in order to get free levels with Yoel Of Londor is considered a hit, for each death, obviously). -There is no restriction on Soul Level. -You can level up any stats you want. No Restriction. -Rosaria's Rebirth is allowed. -The use of all Consumables is allowed, there is no limit nor exception (for example : alluring skulls, resins, bundles, homeward bone, ...) EXCEPT IF STATED IN THE SECTION "What is forbidden". -If the game or the capture crashes, it's not considered an issue for the validity of the run as long as it's not suspicious. Category:Runs Category:Strategy Guides